


Десять лет любви к тебе

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Family, Fluff, M/M, New Years, soft bois, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда десятилетие подходит к концу, Шерлок размышляет о том, кем они с Джоном стали.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Десять лет любви к тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Years of Loving You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053523) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour). 



Я хочу выпить за десять лет любви к тебе. И с каждым годом ты становишься всё красивее. 

Да, возможно, твоё лицо сильно похудело. По моим последним подсчётам, морщин у тебя стало на сорок процентов больше. Твои когда-то аккуратно подстриженные волосы посерели и растрепались, а вместо гладко выбритого подбородка я теперь вижу это разноцветное чудовище. 

Но по мере того, как десятилетие подходит к концу, твои глаза становятся более синими и глубокими, а твоя улыбка − более лучезарной и гораздо более частой.

Твоя красота − это история твоей эволюции. _Нашей_ с тобой эволюции: от соседей по квартире − к друзьям, к любовникам, к семье, к вечности. Она повествует историю о любви, которая усиливалась, несмотря ни на что; о любви, которая никогда не угаснет от боли, потерь или гнева. Той любви, которая служила единственной константой в нашей жизни, даже когда мы теряли другую любовь и жизни. Даже когда мы потеряли самих себя.

Я всегда отыщу дорогу к тебе.

Я привык носить своё одиночество как броню. Но когда я впервые обнял тебя и нашу дочь, эта броня упала. Я обнаружил, что квартира 221Б, где я живу с моей семьёй − самое безопасное на свете место.

Так выпьем же за нашу любовь, Джон Ватсон. И за то, чтобы беречь эту любовь, что бы ни случилось, до конца наших дней.


End file.
